Mocking Bird
by Smarley
Summary: Sam and Dean face something that plagues everyone's dreams, the horrid Mary Sue     ONE SHOT


AN Well, this is my first attempt at writing comedy and I must say its not my thing, give me angst, drama, anything that involves a tear shedding moment and I am in heaven.. this, not so much haha.

But this is my Secret Santa fic for SFTCOL(AR)S for the lovely LorelyLane who gave amazing ideas for a plot line. Sorry its late.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

ENJOY

The dark of the night swept over the land, not even the shadows could hide from the darkness as it swallowed the life around it.

The chill of the unseen leaving its mark as it approached the dark house in the open field just outside the forests edge. Glancing in the windows at it's marked prey, its nails scratched against the outside of the house as it felt its prey wake.

The thrill of the hunt sending a chill through the air as the darkness began to change, and the creature turned into the innocent girl it had been harboring in since it had made its way into this realm.

The darkness slowly dissipating as the innocence became clearer in the moonlight, the long blond hair glistening in the soft light as the blue eyes sparkled and her giggle echoed through the night. Its soft features and naive nature had quickly won the heart of the preys family as she weaseled her way in to the household. It had been quick to win the hearts of the family, it always was, and everyone always loved her innocent meat suit.

Her white smile sparkled in the night as her pink nail polish peeled off as claw like talons changed into manicured hot pink finger nails. Her nails continuing to scrap against the outside of the house as she finally stood in front of the front door. A smile played on her face as she brought her hand up to the door.

Hovering over the black door as she felt her prey close, feeling him on the other side of the door she took her hand away as the door opened. A smile plastered on his face as he took her in, all the while her stomach growling as she took in her prey.

"Mary?" he asked, confusion hidden in his features.

"Come on, I have to show you something" she cooed as she led the prey out the door.

"But it's three in the morning."

Her anger started to rise as she plastered a smile on her face, her voice sing songing as she spoke, "I know that silly, but if you love me…"

"Oh ya, pull that one on me again." The boy smiled as he followed.

Mary just smiled back as her grip on his wrist tightened, her fangs coming in as she salivated in anticipation, dragging her prey further and further into the woods.

"Where are we going?" the prey asked as he was pulled along.

"Never you mind" she joked as she continued to pull harder, feeling him trip and fall, his cries starting as she dragged him along.

"Mary!"

"Shhh…. Adam its okay" she hissed looking down at him as she stalked forward, feeling him start to struggle.

"Oh I get it…" the prey spoke as he finally stopped struggling, "I didn't know you were so kinky, but I think I like it."

"Oh baby, you'll like it, I promise. Here we are." Mary smiled as she finally reached the clearing, stepping in she could feel the switch as the air was cooler and the space was silent, no sounds penetrating into her small area, and no sounds able to leave as well.

She held back the urge to change back to her true form as she walked over to the large table, slowly turning to her prey hunger in her eyes.

"Come here you." He said as he started to move forward, mistaking her look of hunger for a different kind of hunger, a slightly more pleasurable hunger.

She watched in amusement as her prey stopped short, finally looking around the clearing for the first time her spell that had clouded his vision outside of the clearing broken as soon as they had entered. His vision no longer clouded he looked at the table in the middle with a look of horror.

"Don't you like it?" she asked, a smile hidden in her eyes as her lips began to snarl.

"What?"

She enjoyed the look of confusion and fear that crossed her young preys face as he looked more closely at the table, which was set up very Alice in Wonderland. She had snuck the book into her realm when she had heard about it and had fallen in love with the story. She had striven to escape her realm and come up to where the book was written to create her own wonderland.

"Are those… Mannequins?" he asked in horror as he stepped closer.

"Hmmm… nope they're my puppets, just like you are my puppet" She smiled finally enjoying the horror as her prey tried to run as she began to change and the clearing grew dark.

She watched as her prey realized that he couldn't leave the clearing, an invisible barrier keeping him in.

"I chose you to come and join us" her voice whispered through the clearing no body directing it in any direction as her prey fell back, his head whipping around.

"No please.." he begged as he tried to back away his body not even having time to react with a scream before he was swallowed whole. The young man could feel his body shriveling up, his eyes open as he felt his life being sucked out of him as the creature placed him at the table, and he waited for his death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The impala roared down the road, its black paint shining in the sun as a storm within the car brewed. The brothers sat in silence, no music, no talking, just a hum from the older brother as his eyes darted to Sam.

"Dean, I don't know." Sam finally spoke up breaking the hum.

"Come on Sammy, you know it, just guess the song." The older brother urged as he continued to hum even louder while glancing at Sam.

The younger brother just rolled his eyes as he continued to listen, before speaking up once more, "I don't know!"

"That's cause you're not trying!" Dean accused, much to the horror of his brother.

"I am too"

"NO, no your not. Cause if you were you would have guessed the song a long time ago."

Sam just held his hands up in the air in confusion as his brother continued to hum once again, even louder than before, his voice starting to crack from the strain of the humming.

The younger brother looked to the heavens, _'Some help here' _he thought before laughing lightly and looking at his feet, _'Guess I should be looking down here, seem to have more family down there.'_

"What you laughing at Samantha? Cause this is not a laughing matter" Dean piped up.

"Nothing, Dean I don't want to play anymore"

"What?!" Dean gasped, "You can't back out of a game, there are rules."

"What rules, who even decided we were playing? And since when do we play games, we haven't done this since we were kids. _And_ you never got angry when we were kids and there were no rules." Sam answered back exasperated, "You're making it up."

Dean just looked at his younger brother, a look of shock written across his face, "There have always been rules, and who was trying to play I spy earlier? Because it wasn't me."

Sam rolled his eyes once again.

"That's right Sammy"

"Its Sam"

"Sure thing Sammy, so first rule, Thou shalt never back out of a game just because you can't figure it out." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"Convenient how that is the first rule" Sam replied as he looked out the window.

"Guess the Song"

"No"

"Juts guess the damn song."

Sam could feel the energy in the car rising as he was getting ready for the impending fight, both brothers having been trapped in the car for far too long, seemingly moving from one area to the next with no down time. There had been a shift in the supernatural world that had the brothers working over time on cases. Everything seeming to make an appearance all at the same time, and the stress was starting to take its toll on the young men.

But before Sam had the chance to respond and start off the storm the impala jerked hard to the right, the wheels screeching under the pressure as Sam felt his seat belt tighten across his chest, digging hard into his flesh as his hands reached out to the dash for some support until the car finally evened out and came to a stop.

Feeling the sigh escape his body as his adrenaline pumped, nothing like an almost car crash to put the bickering behind them. He looked over to this brother who had a large sheepish grin on his face.

"Almost missed the turn" He said with a bit of a laugh, as he pulled back on to the road, "Thank god I have Nascar driving qualities. But it would have been avoided if you had just guessed the damn song."

Sam laughed at his brothers persistent attitude before gazing back out the window, "Sure thing Danica Patrick."

"YA that's right Sam… whoa, dude who'd you just call me?"

TWO HOURS LATER

The boys had finally made it to the small town of Onaping falls, having read about there newest hunt. It had drawn both boys in with the prospect of missing individuals, who seemed to be there one night and then gone the next morning without a clue as to where they had gone.

"So what we dealing with?" Dean asked mouth full as he put more ketchup on his burger before taking another bite.

"Well there's so much lore about creatures that take people in the night, so we could be dealing with anything." Sam said exasperated, he had been researching for what seemed like forever and he was drawing up nothing, there was no history of disappearances until this year.

"Dad, never marked this place in his journal, I didn't even know this place existed, so it doesn't make any sense as to why its flaring up now."

"Nothing makes sense with this job" Dean said as he pushed his plate back and leaned back in his seat.

"Ya, but this really doesn't make sense"

"We'll go talk to families after I'm done digesting" Dean replied as the door to the small restaurant opened.

Sam watched as his brother almost fell out of his chair as the young girl with long red hair walked in. Her shirt hugging every curve she had and not in a bad way. Dean wasn't the only one enthralled with the young woman even the younger brother could feel drawn to the women as he blinked hard, he had to keep researching.

But his brother had other ideas as he got up, that familiar Winchester swagger coming through as Dean had found his own prey and began a hunt all of his own.

Sam watched for a minute before he went back to finding out where the families, who had lost children, were located. The younger brother was so lost in his work he didn't even notice his brother standing over him, until he heard the soft clearing of a throat.

The younger Winchester looked up to not only Dean but also the red head who was now standing beside him, almost as if they were attached to the hip already.

"Hey Sammy, this here is Mary, she's going to tag along for a bit, just you know to see what we're up to and stuff." Dean said, a smile plastered on his face like a love sick puppy.

"What, Dean, I don't think that's a good idea…" Sam started surprised at his brother actions before Mary smiled at him and he lost his train of thought.

"Its okay Sam, I won't get in the way, and your brother told me what you guys were up to" She smiled a smile that was so sweet it was sickening, but in both Winchester men's eyes it was like a smile from Heaven that they had never seen before.

"No problem" Sam agreed as he gathered his things up and walked out the door, trailing behind Dean and Mary.

He watched as Dean hopped into the front seat while Mary went to his door and pulled back the seat for the back seat.

"Do you mind if I sit in the front?" She asked sweetly.

Sam could feel the twinge of jealousy and wanted nothing more than to say no but he couldn't bring himself to deny that smile, "No of course not."

He watched as Mary sat with Dean, the two smiling and laughing in the front seat as Sam just watched on. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt content with it, so he just sat and watched as Mary drew them off course.

"I just really want to show you guys something." She said sweetly.

' _That mouth most be made from sugar canes and coco beans because she is the sweetest thing I've ever heard' _Sam thought as he just smiled as big as he could to impress Mary.

Both Winchester boys watched as the impala came to the edge of a forest, neither one questioned where they were going as they walked out of the car. Mary instantly attaching herself to Deans hip as she reached out for Sam's hand.

"Come on boys, just have to show you something quick."

The Winchester followed, neither one really acknowledging the other as Mary kept herself firmly planted between the two of them, until they reached the edge of the clearing.

Mary's hand dropping Sams hand, "Wait here Sammy" She whispered making him scrunch his shoulder up.

Sam watched as his brother started to walk into the clearing with Mary, and somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the scream _'Follow Dean!'_ and he did, stepping into the clearing just as Mary and Dean walked through.

It was as if both brothers felt the cool air rush out of them, their minds clearing as they finally realized that something was seriously wrong.

Sam watched as the not so sweet Mary turned venomous eyes towards him, "I told you to stay where you are" She hissed as she broke away from Dean who looked back to his brother who was stepping up to him.

"Dude, what's going on" He whispered, searching for his gun only to find in missing.

"Not sure," Sam replied as he looked around taking in the horror of the table, "But I think we should get out."

Dean just nodded as both brothers started taking steps back, keeping theie eyes on Mary as she watched them move.

"Boys, boys boys, I wanted so bad to just have Dean in here, and Sam you just had to come in and ruin it. You would have had your turn." She hissed as she started to turn, her long talons and her snake like bottom starting to slither forward.

"Whoa, sweet heart, I think you need some moisturizer" Dean quipped, as he looked for any sort of weapon or object near by.

"Oh well thanks Dean, you going to get me some?" She said as she moved forward causing the boys to step back quicker.

"YA, well Sammy here, he's a moisturizer whore, and its not for his dry legs, well his walking legs…"

"Thanks Dean"

The older brother laughed some more as he spotted the branch lying on the forest floor, "So we'll just go back to the car and grab that!" He said as he lunged.

Sam followed his brother's lead lunging to the other side as he had spotted a branch as well.

But Mary was too quick; she had spotted the boys actions and made her move towards the younger brother who had to lunge further for the branch.

Sam could feel the branch at his finger tips, could feels its rough bark before he felt the serpent lower half of Mary wrap around his legs.

He felt the hot breath of the creature as her nails dug into his flesh and he felt his soul being sucked out of his body before he was transported to his own spot on the table, his skin wrinkled and gray, his eyes open wide and his mouth slouched open as he sat and stared at the other figures.

"Sam!" He heard Dean wail, "You Bitch" He heard Mary scream in agony, a loud thump on the floor before he heard Dean struggle once more, his mouth muffled as the area grew quiet once again, and Sam continued to wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean didn't know what was going on as he felt small hands drag him from the clearing, lifting him off his feet as he struggled to get back to his brother. His younger brother who now sat either dead or dying at the table.

"No, Sam, I have to save Sam!" He yelled.

"You can save him, but not like this, I'll show you how." A small voice said before everything went black.

0o0o0o

Dean awoke to small hands all over his body, "I'm feeling slightly violated." he mumbled as he opened his eyes only to see hundreds of little fairies holding him up as they moved him through the forest.

"What the hell?" He said as he struggled, lashing out with little success.

"Please stop struggling, we're here to help you, and your brother" A small voice said which instantly calmed the older brother.

"Sam"

"Your brother is in trouble" the small voice spoke up once more, "But we know how to help him."

Dean didn't know what to say, thoughts of how his brother looked the last time he had seen him flashing through his mind as he was lowered to the ground.

"I need to help Sam." He said as he tried to move but the fairies blocked his way.

"We can help you, but you have to help us" A louder voice said from behind.

Dean turned and was face to face with a larger looking fairy who had a different aura about him.

"What the hell is going on?" The older brother finally asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but I am afraid a Mary sue escaped our realm, we aren't sure how. It was our belief that all of the Mary Sue's that were left were kept in our deepest prisons with our highest level of security. Unfortunately one managed to escape, and she has been wrecking havoc in your upper realm ever since."

Dean wasn't sure what to say, how to respond, he didn't even know fairies even existed. He was completely confused until a word stuck out to him. "Realm?" he repeated as it finally sank in, "Silvia Brown was right." he muttered as he looked around at all the fairies.

"Young man,"

"Its Dean."

"Well Dean your brother, Sam is it? He is in grave danger, but we believe that we have figured out a way to defeat the Mary sue once and for all" The fairy said as he drew closer to Dean. "But we need your co-operation."

Dean nodded; much to the satisfaction of the fairy who knew the older brother would do anything to save the younger brother.

"Know, we have never been able to kill a Mary Sue, for decades the vile creature has been destroying anything she touches just to fill her own satisfaction. We have always waited out the creature's wrath, waiting until she has had her fill and than falls asleep, where we catch her and put her in our darkest cells. But this time, this time we have finally found a way to destroy her, it is untested but it should work."

Dean continued to listen as the uncertain words began to sink in.

"We have found that if you can force her into a sleep before she is ready, it is very difficult for her to wake and it is at this time that she can be killed."

"Okay, no problem, lets get the forced sleeping potion and get on our way" Dean said, ready to go, not liking all the talking, just wanting to help Sam.

"Well Dean it isn't that simple, see the dust can only be found in our wings, but because we are not common in your realm we cannot use our dust, which is why we have called on you. Dean if your willing to have wings, you can use the dust and kill Mary sue." The fairy waited for the nod of approval from Dean before he continued on, not surprised that it came so quickly.

"You will have them for approximately one hour before they disappear, so please find her and kill her quick."

The older brother nodded his understanding, "I'll do it, but they are manly wings right? Like angel wings, because I've always said I've got the looks of an angel so it would really just complete the package." Dean continued, his talking halted as he felt a strange sensation come through him.

He could feel the wings come through his shirt with little pain as he felt his body lift off the ground, he flapped the wings harder as he went higher into the sky, enjoying the wind in his face before slowly lowering himself back down.

"Wow, I've never felt anything like it" he said as he looked back, his stomach falling at what he saw.

"What the hell are these?" he asked as he looked at the colorful wings with gold fringes.

"I was kinda hoping for wings like an angel, and you gave me tinker bell?" he asked as he began to feel light headed. "What the hell is up with that?" He mumbled as his world went dark once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

When Dean awoke he was already moving in the sky, his body floating above the trees as the words of the fairies held in his mind, he had one hour and he better work quick.

He scoured the forest for what seemed like forever before he finally came to the clearing. He watched as Mary sat at the table, oblivious to him in the sky.

"How is this supposed to work" He said aloud, wondering how the hell the dust was supposed to work. Thinking back to the Peter Pan and Tinker bell.

'Maybe if I concentrate' He thought as he scrunched his face up and pushed. 

"Dean, Honey, you're looking a little constipated" A voice piped up from below.

But Dean didn't pay attention to it as he thought of his brother down there, thought of that bitch who had done that to Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" He heard the creature shriek as he looked down to the gold dust that had fallen on Mary.

"Did you just crap out gold dust?" She shrieked

"No, Mary, I crapped out gold sleeping dust" Dean watched in amusement as the creature struggled to stay awake. He watched as she smiled, her claws coming out as she staggered over to Sam.

Dean could feel his stomach drop as he watched what she was about to do.

"I'll rip your brothers heart out" She slurred as Dean dive bombed from the sky, hitting hard into Mary who fell back before she could take the final swing.

"Jesus Sammy you're going to be the death of me." He muttered as he picked himself up off the ground, walking over to the fallen creature.

Kicking Mary so he could see her face, he was happy to see her eyes closed.

"Its time to end this" He said as he brought the knife the fairies had given him out.

Without even thinking Dean cut open the serpent woman known as Mary Sue, and watched as her blood spilled onto the forest floor.

His senses enthralled with the thrill of the kill he didn't register his brothers awakening until he heard a small groan come from the table.

"Sam? Sammy?" He said his wings fluttering in anticipation as he waited for his brother to come to his senses.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he triaged over his brother out of instinct.

"I'm fine, tired, but fine." Sam said as he wobbled, noticing how the others didn't awaken around the table. "Jesus Dean I could have been."

"But your not Sam"

"What are we gonna do about all the bodies?"

"Anonymous call to the police, and we'll salt and burn this bitch" Dean said nodding his head towards the fallen creature.

"Ya" Sam replied finally taking in his brothers appearance. "Dude? Do you have wings?"

"Ya, about that, listen Sam, it's a long story and I think you need your rest."

The younger brother just laughed, "You look like tinker bell."

"YA ya, laugh it up, but I'm a tinker bell who can kick ass" Dean smiled as he helped his brother up, and they both worked to destroy any evidence that Mary Sue ever truly existed.

AN: Hope you liked it, and yes there will be chapters for other stories… don't shoot me please, but if you have to make it rock salt : )


End file.
